The Winds of Winter
"The Winds of Winter" is the tenth episode of Season 6 of HBO's Game of Thrones. It was written by David Benioff & D. B. Weiss and directed by Miguel Sapochnik. It is the sixtieth episode of the series overall, and premiered on June 26, 2016. This episode is the season finale. Synopsis Cast Starring *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister *Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister *Kit Harington as King Jon Snow *Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen *Natalie Dormer as Queen Margaery Tyrell *Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth *Sophie Turner as Lady Sansa Stark *Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish *Carice van Houten as Melisandre *Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei *Indira Varma as Ellaria Sand *Maisie Williams as Arya Stark *Jonathan Pryce as the High Sparrow *Conleth Hill as Varys *Dean-Charles Chapman as King Tommen Baratheon *Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane *John Bradley as Samwell Tarly *Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark *Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn *Alfie Allen as Prince Theon Greyjoy *Michiel Huisman as Daario Naharis *Hannah Murray as Gilly Guest Starring *Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell *David Bradley as Lord Walder Frey *Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle *Anton Lesser as Qyburn *Joseph Mawle as Benjen Stark *Finn Jones as Ser Loras Tyrell *Ian Gelder as Ser Kevan Lannister *Roger Ashton-Griffiths as Lord Mace Tyrell *Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm *Gemma Whelan as Princess Yara Greyjoy *Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reed *Eugene Simon as Lancel *Keisha Castle-Hughes as Obara Sand *Rosabell Laurenti Sellers as Tyene Sand *Jessica Henwick as Nymeria Sand *Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn Royce *Tim McInnerny as Lord Robett Glover *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Ser Gregor Clegane *Hannah Waddingham as Septa Unella *Daniel Tuite as Lothar Frey *Tim Plester as Ser Walder Rivers *Robert Aramayo as Lord Eddard Stark *Aisling Franciosi as Lady Lyanna Stark *Frank Hvam as Citadel Maester (The Winds of Winter) *Bella Ramsey as Lady Lyanna Mormont *Josephine Gillan as Marei *Sara Dylan as handmaiden *Sabrina Bartlett as Arya's disguise *Dermot Ward *Aron Hegarty as Lord Cley Cerwyn *Sean Blowers as Lord Wyman Manderly *Tom Yarey *Nathanael Saleh as Arthur *Annette Hannah as Frances *Jesse Magee as a Little Bird 4 *Lucy Gallagher as a Little Bird 6 *Fionn Kernan as a Little Bird 7 *Michael Nevin as a Little Bird 3 *Iona Clarke as a Little Bird 5 Appearances First *Lord Cley Cerwyn *Lord Wyman Manderly *Adult Lyanna Stark Deaths *Grand Maester Pycelle *Brother Lancel *The High Sparrow *Ser Loras Tyrell *Queen Margaery Tyrell *Lord Mace Tyrell *Ser Kevan Lannister *King Tommen Baratheon *Ser Walder Rivers *Lothar Frey *Lord Walder Frey *Lyanna Stark Trivia Production Notes * The episode title is a reference to the name of the unpublished sixth novel in the A Song of Ice and Fire series, The Winds of Winter. * At 69 minutes running time, this episode is the longest episode in the entire television series so far. *In the Title Sequence, House Stark's direwolf sigil is restored to Winterfell. The Bolton sigil replaced it from Season 4 onwards, and in Season 3 the animation showed Winterfell burning (after it was burned at the end of Season 2 - at the end of Season 3 it was revealed that Ramsay and the Boltons burned it). Thus this is the first time that Winterfell has appeared restored, with the Stark sigil, and not a burning ruin since the Season 2 opening credits. **The Twins returns to the title sequence for the first time since Season 3. The Wall appears in the title sequence but not in the episode itself. Oldtown appears in the episode but not in the title sequence. References